The disclosure relates generally to a vertically adjustable adaptor for a work vehicle implement.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, skid steers, etc.) include a cab configured to house an operator and a chassis configured to support the cab. The chassis is also configured to support wheels and/or tracks to facilitate movement of the work vehicle relative to a ground surface. In addition, various mechanical components of the work vehicle, such as a motor, a transmission, and a hydraulic system, among other components, may be supported by the chassis and/or disposed within an interior of the chassis. Certain work vehicles (e.g., skid steers) have an arm rotatably coupled to the chassis and configured to support an implement (e.g., dozer blade, grapple, etc.). For example, the arm may support a dozer blade to facilitate earth-moving operations. Accordingly, the horizontal forces experienced by the dozer blade are transmitted through the arm to the chassis via an arm pivot joint. However, the maximum force rating of the dozer blade may be limited due to a maximum horizontal force rating of the arm. Therefore, to support a greater horizontal load, the arm may be supported by the chassis of the work vehicle while the arm is in a lowered position, or the dozer blade may be non-movably coupled directly to the chassis of the work vehicle. Unfortunately, in such configurations, the dozer blade cannot move in a vertical direction while experiencing the greater horizontal load.